


A simple Confession

by serenadeforyou



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadeforyou/pseuds/serenadeforyou
Summary: Seunghoon had a bad day and Taehyun tried to cheer him up





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic for Winderland 2015 event. Thank you to the prompter.

“Seunghoon-ah, what's wrong with you today?” Jinwoo asked, trying to catch some air.

 

They were preparing the choreography of the new songs. Seunghoon has been working hard for more than a month trying to make a perfect choreography. But it was difficult for him, too difficult. He was stressed, he didn't tell the members but he was under too much pressure. The choreography was still incomplete and his mind was blank.

 

“Maybe we need to rest for a while and continue later, we have been practising all day and it's almost 8pm” Seungyoon proposed while lying on the floor of the dance practice.

 

The rest of the members agreed but Seunghoon looked at them, he was feeling angry, he knew it was not their fault, but the first choreo was not finished yet and they need to start with the other one soon.

 

“We need to continue, it's still incomplete and...”

 

“But we are all tired, and you too hyung... Let's just rest for today”

 

Mino looked at him, pouting. He knows Seunghoon well, he knows he has barely sleeps these days and that he was not in the best condition.

 

Seunghoon was frustrated, he can't do this, he can't finish this choreography on time.

 

“That's tr....”

 

“BUT WE NEED TO FINISH THIS, I NEED TO FINISH THIS”

 

Taehyun started talking but he was interrupted by an angry Seunghoon. They were all shocked.  
Seunghoon, who was leaning against the wall, started walking to the door, while all the members were just too surprised to even talk.

 

“I can't do this, I just can't”

 

Those were the last words they could hear from him before he left the room.  
Taehyun was the first one who stood up, after a few seconds.

 

“I'm gonna talk with him”

 

The members didn't say anything, but let him left the room too. They knew Taehyun could manage this well. Or at least, they hope so.

 

-~-

 

Seunghoon was at the rooftop of the building. He was sitting on the floor with his eyes closed. He knew the members probably were worried about him, but he needed to be alone.  
After a while, it could be 10 minutes it could be 30, he heard someone sitting by his side.

 

"I don't want to talk"

 

"But I want to"

 

It was Taehyun. He opened his eyes to face him. It feels weird that the one who came was Taehyun.

 

"I want to be alone, just for a moment"

 

"I'm not leaving, hyung"

 

He looked at him out of the corner of his eye and sighed. They stayed in silence, and after a few minutes Taehyun talked again without looking at him.

 

“You know how talented you are, right? And you know that we support you and that we are together in this”

 

Seunghoon was even more surprised, Taehyun was really trying to cheer him up. Taehyun, the boy who isn't good at showing his emotions, was trying to make him feel better even when he's always the one who hide his feelings.

 

“I really hate when you don't value yourself. I really want to punch you when you are like that. And I want to punch everyone that don't value you. Really. Your choreographies are always amazing and I'm sure the choreo you are making right now will be as perfect as all the ones you have done.”

 

He looked away sheepishly after saying those words. Seunghoon couldn't stop looking at him, he was really shocked, but he was starting to feel better, Taehyun was doing a good job.

 

“Why are you telling me this now?”

 

“Because I really respect you and I want you to know about it. I know I don't express this too often but I really want you to know that you are an important person to me, that ... I love you”

 

The last 3 words were like a whisper, they were almost inaudible. He never says that kind of things loud. Never. He wasn't even looking at Seunghoon when he said it. But he felt better now, he has always think Seunghoon was an amazing person and he really likes him, he likes him a lot, and now Seunghoon knows how he feels about him. That he really cares about him even if he doesn't show that love too often.  
Seunghoon turned his head and smiled brightly at him, and without saying anything else, he hugged Taehyun tightly.

 

“Taehyun-ah you are so adorable when you want to!”

 

Seunghoon started laughing and hugged Taehyun like he wanted to make him stop breathing, while the younger was trying really hard to escape from that hug.

 

“Stop it! I'm not adorable! Shut up!”

 

“And here we have the real sassy Taehyun, but you can't fool me, I just saw your true and adorable self”

 

Seunghoon hugged Taehyun so tightly that the younger was hitting him but they were both laughing. They continued like that for a while, laughing together and talking about stupid things until they decided that it was already the time to go back, or the members will be even more worried. They stood up and Seunghoon attempted to make eye contact with him even if Taehyun was trying to avoid it. Seunghoon was holding his hand trying to stop him because the younger was already walking away, he squeezed his hand while smiling from ear to ear. His smile was so sincere that Taehyun couldn't help but smiled too. The next few words that came out of Seunghoon's mouth were said from the bottom of his heart.

 

“Thank you for today, Taehyun-ah, thank you so much”


End file.
